


钓鱼执法

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Illusions, M/M, Mind Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 威尔试图杀掉他的精神医师
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	钓鱼执法

在以往的治疗中，威尔从不穿衬衫，通常他会穿件T恤，外头再加件外套。这外套刚开始是他自己的，后来就变成汉尼拔的。他每次梦游到汉尼拔的诊所汉尼拔都给他披上外套，有时候他会把外套穿回家，有时候又忘记送还，所以现在这些外套挂在他的衣柜里，成了他出狱后的痛苦之源。威尔选了黑衬衫，袖子紧的让他感觉那是手铐，他还喷了须后水——汉尼拔总拿这个和他打趣。他拿上外套，准备一股脑儿还给汉尼拔。这显得矛盾过头了，事实上，在威尔出狱以后，他一直穿着正装接受治疗，在试图麻痹汉尼拔的同时他一直试图掩饰对汉尼拔的恐惧，但是，当你面对一个把管子插进你喉管又陷害你入狱的人时，恐惧和仇恨总是矛盾地交织。黑衬衫，血溅在上边不容易被发现，相对来说比较容易掩盖过往。威尔带了刀，但他相信即使汉尼拔割开他的喉管，这把刀也不会派上丝毫用场。

和汉尼拔的会面总是极具诱惑。威尔依稀记得他和汉尼拔隔着监狱的铁栏杆见面，他抓着铁栏杆假惺惺地哽咽，求汉尼拔救自己出去，连他自己都几乎分不清哪些是事先编造的谎言，些是他不经意间流露的真心话。那是场被设计好的，双方都心知肚明的骗局。每一次会面威尔都会感觉自己陷得更深，对汉尼拔的依赖也更大。这些依赖甚至在他出狱后还时常在他脑子里叫嚣，因而他意识到汉尼拔的控制欲近乎病态。

“您好，Dr.Lecter.”威尔敲开了汉尼拔诊所的门，露出惯常的笑容——这话不太准确，威尔并不常笑。他把手中的外套挂在汉尼拔的衣架上，那些衣服大概有五六件，威尔把他们挂上去耗费了点时间。

“如果你想留着它们，实际上你不需要还回来，威尔。”汉尼拔把手搭在威尔手上，后者的手剧烈得颤抖了一下。

“不了，我不想拿您任何东西。”那种矛盾的感觉又来了。他说着“不”，手还攥在他的痛苦之源上。它皱了，汉尼拔得把它再熨一遍。他僵硬地，缓慢地把手从衣服上撤下，而在那之前汉尼拔已经把手摸上了他的额头。

“体温没有问题，威尔，放松一点。”汉尼拔冷静得出奇，威尔确信即使他脑炎复发也没问题——只要汉尼拔不再放任他烧得昏头昏脑。威尔知道这是汉尼拔的伎俩，但他的手已经摸到了口袋里的小刀，这一次汉尼拔休想再借关心之名控制他的脑袋，休想。

于是他顺从了汉尼拔的要求，尝试着深呼吸，放松身体，但他不敢太过松懈，到头来这可是场战斗，谁稍微松懈一下就会被对方刺穿。威尔握着汉尼拔的手腕把他的手从自己额头上撤下，威尔戴了表，金属表带相对于自己的体温显得冷了，威尔突然意识到自己出了很多汗。

他们又面对面坐在那两张沙发上了，但这次他俩的立场发生了本质性的变化，威尔不再甘愿把自己的一切都显露出来——虽然他这么做只是欲盖弥彰，而汉尼拔，他连自己都看不清，就暂且不提威尔了。他从不说谎，但关于他的一切总是巧妙地隐藏在他吐露的每一个真相中。

威尔将身体前倾，手肘撑着膝盖，把手覆盖在脸上，又拿开，又是单手，他以前犹豫时总是这么做——后来他开口问汉尼拔:“如果…Dr.Lecter，如果一个人对另一个人的依赖过于强烈，您会怎么做？您知道的…想那些斯德哥尔摩患者，FBI里常有这些事情。”威尔说话时半遮着脸，眼神四处飘。

这比喻真够蹩脚，任汉尼拔怎么去想它吧，明摆着他是穷凶极恶的匪徒而威尔是被劫持的人质。伶牙俐齿的小猫鼬。

“你需要看到本质，威尔。”威尔看见他保持着那种令病人放松却令他紧张的笑容，“想想那些人的本质，分析他们的心理和行为——你最擅长这个不是吗。”嗯？巧妙的暗示。“你说的那类患者通常不会来我这里，一般对于这类患者我会选择让他们顺从自己的内心，FBI那套心理暗示疗法在我这儿不被允许。”的确如此。

的确如此，威尔看着汉尼拔的眼睛——有人说过那属于撒旦。我们的莱克特医生从不搞那套损害病人原本心志的心理暗示，他探索，挖掘，观察，但不干涉，那股子劲头像是要把他的病人一整个摊开来，皮囊铺平，内脏取出。顺从，对，他一直以来都是这么说的，即使我们的威尔要遵从的事杀人的本性。

威尔感到眩晕，他用力地眨了几下眼睛，他觉得脑子里有个不属于他的东西在说话，而他只能摇头。他看见汉尼拔又变成温迪戈，穿着西装，又在下一次睁眼的时候变回来。他的手被握住了，汉尼拔帮他平稳住了颤抖，“接受的过程总是艰难的，威尔，你大可不必用那套老理论纠结对错。”威尔不安地动着头颅，挑眉又迅速闭上眼睛，汉尼拔叫了很多次他的名字，威尔最后终于像从噩梦中被惊醒一样平静下来。

他知道，他早就知道并且应该早就知道，威尔知道什么东西都逃不过这位医生的眼睛，更别提这个蹩脚的比喻了，他知道一切，单看他人的动作和眼神，威尔甚至怀疑他口袋里那把刀是不是也早被发现了。沉默令人互相猜忌。威尔觉得时候到了。

“威尔。”

“我没事了…Dr.Lecter，抱歉让您担心我。”威尔触电一般放开了汉尼拔的手，“我有没有握得太紧？”

“没什么大不了的，威尔，这是治疗，而这作为引导开讲是必要的。”

汉尼拔的声音停止了大约一秒，一秒钟的沉默足以酝酿爆发。在汉尼拔收回手试图直起腰的一瞬间，威尔迅速掏出那把小刀，几乎跳起来一般，按着汉尼拔的肩头用小刀抵着他的喉咙，试图让他倒在沙发上。

汉尼拔并未失去平衡，他一条腿跪在地上，另外一条屈着膝盖顶到了自己的肚子。他右肩抵着沙发，双手被威尔固定住。威尔看不到他的表情，但他深知汉尼拔是不会被禁锢住的，除非出动巴尔的摩州立精神病院全套禁锢装备。他不能有所迟疑。

“我劝您最好别动，Dr.Lecter，我不想刺伤您。”骗人，威尔自己都数不清自己在幻想里杀过几次汉尼拔了。威尔松开那只没有拿刀的手，往背后去掏手铐。

然而这形势瞬间被逆转了——汉尼拔用力扭了威尔拿刀的手的手腕，威尔被推得失去平衡倒在了地上，有那么一瞬间他甚至不知道发生了什么——老天，那一下扭得他的手腕都快断了——手铐掉在地上，汉尼拔用它迅速的把威尔的手拷在背后，那把小刀抵上了威尔的咽喉，那力道暗示威尔再多动一下都会被刺伤——但不会死，汉尼拔会让他尝尽苦头，如果他舍得的话。

面对这种形势威尔竟然想笑，天大的笑话，他居然以为他这点小伎俩不会被看透，他没敢再想汉尼拔是何时发现这一切的，他怕他会被汉尼拔的伪装吓得发疯——又或许他根本想不到呢。

“值得称赞，”汉尼拔开口，威尔闭上眼睛，“但漏洞百出，你从一开始就算错了步数，我亲爱的威尔。”

一切像地壳运动中的楼房，摇摇晃晃地塌陷下去。

“而你会为此付出代价，威尔，我保证。”


End file.
